Someday
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: Bella was tired of Edwars's ways, and when Edward promised her a someday, left. Will she turn back, or leave and try to move on? AH/ONESHOT


**Someday**

**ONESHOT playlist: Someday by Nickleback, I Lost It by Kenny Chesney, and Laughed Until We Cried by Jason Aldean**

I ran into our master bedroom, and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. I was done. I was done with how he loved his job more than me. I was done with the way he never held me anymore. I was done with him. I started throwing random clothes into my bag.

I heard the door open, but I kept packing anyway. I felt his strong hands wrap around my wrists. I tried to break loose, but he only held tighter.

"Please don't do this." I whispered, avoiding his beautiful green eyes.

"I can say the same, love." Edward whispered back.

"I'm done, Edward. I can't keep pretending everything is okay."

"I'm sorry, okay, baby? I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? Huh? What? What do you want me to do? Because I'll do anything to keep you here, got dammit!" He yelled.

I shook my head. "What I want, you can't give me." I told him, knowing exactly what he would think. That wasn't it though.

"If this is about you not being able to have a baby, I don't care. Okay? I don't. I love you anyway. Just please don't leave." He begged.

"This isn't about having a baby. It's about us. You're never home anymore. And when you are home, all we do is fight. We haven't even had sex in over four months. Edward, I don't even know you anymore." I told him.

"Look, I realize that, love, but please, please do not leave me. We can go to counciling. Just don't leave me."

"This is beyond help, Edward." I whispered.

I knew it wasn't true. If I really wanted to, I could make it work. If I weren't so clingy, we wouldn't be having this fight. If I could have a baby, we would never fight. It was my fault that this marriage of five years was falling apart.

"Edward, just admit it. Nineteen and twenty-one is too early for country girl and city boy to get married. I'm sorry, but this just isn't working." I lied.

It was one the hardest things I had ever done in my entire life. I hated lying to him. It wasn't done lightly, either.

"I'm going to fix this. Okay, someday we will be okay." He promised.

I looked away. I heard him take a sharp breath. He knew that when I turned my head away from him that I was pissed.

"When, Edward. When will you fucking fix this, huh? I'm tired of you making promises and then not keeping them. It's not fair to me." I pressed, going back to packing.

He didn't stop me this time. "Look, I know your wondering when, but I don't know, okay? I don't, but I can promise you that it will be soon."

I looked up at his tourn face and I almost broke. I knew I couldn't, though. If this was how it was going to be then I'm gone.

"Edward, I can't keep waiting for you. I'm not that nineteen year-old girl anymore. You can't just pull out a ring and make me forget about everything. I'm twenty- four, and I realize that it won't be okay." I whispered.

I was trying to convince myself as well as Edward. I thought that if I said it enough, I would believe it.

"I am begging you, don't leave me." He said, looking into my eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath.

You know the way it gets right before a really bad storm? The way it gets as dark as night in the middle of the day, or the way it gets really quiet- too quiet; that's how it was.

He was hurt, and there was no way of escaping it. He was calm- too calm. He was silent- too silent. And above all- his blank stare met mine, in an agonizingly painful staring contest.

I knew what that meant. He wasn't pissed, nor he was thinking of ways to lock me in this room for the rest of eternity. He was letting me go.

I took off my engagement and wedding ring set, took his hand, and placed them in his palm.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I kissed his cheek and left.

I wish there was a way to rewrite an ending that fit. Why couldn't it be me and Edward?

Becuase you're a clingy little bitch, I thought to myself.

I slammed the door to my Corvette and peeled out of the driveway. It was over.

I drove and drove for about three hours. I let the tears run, not even bothering to wipe them away. It wasn't fair. What happened to what we used to have when he was seventeen and I was fifteen.

Edward and I met at my older brother, Emmett's party. He was the ultimate bad boy from the city. I was the sweetheart that eveyone went to when they needed a babysitter. Edward had known my brother through a camp that they both had been sent to.

We had snuck around until the time I was sixteen, which had been nearly a year. Emmett was pissed, to say the very least. I wasn't suprized. My dad hadn't been the happiest camper either.

We dated and went slow until my senior prom, no we did not have sex. We waited until marriage for that, much to Edward's disappointment. That wasn't going to happen until I was ready. Coincidentally, I had happened to be ready on our wedding night.

Anyway, the night of my senior prom, Edward had called and told me he wouldn't be able to make it because of bad weather in Chicago, where he was attending college. I was upset, but still I went. Turns out, it was a trick.

I walked out of the building it was being held at and went to stand by the pond when I something caught my eye by the fountain. I saw a very familiar motorcycle.

As I walked towards it, I found Edwad leaning against the bike, wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and leather jacket. I laughed as he pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"May I ask why you crashed my prom wearing that?" I asked.

"Not all of us can pull off such a look like yours right now." He said motioning to my own blue long prom dress.

I smiled and ran over to him. He laughed and opened up his arms to me. I ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. I will never forget what he did after that.

He got down one knee, looked up at me with a cocky smile, pulling out a jewelry box. He opened it up to reveal a ring with three square diamonds in the middle and little diamonds all around the band.

"You want this?" He asked.

I glared at him. "You fail, try again."

He laughed. "Would you like the ring?"

"Failure."

"Isabella Marie, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him.

I was brought into the present as I realized that I had somehow turned around and was on my way back towards the house. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn back. There was no turning back.

For the next three hours, I thought about what the hell I would say. Would he even take me back? Would he forgive me? Would he be with someone else? My heart stopped at the possibilty.

I breathed in and out. I finally reached the house at eleven that night. I walked through the door, and saw Edward walking out of the kitchen, half drunken bottle of whiskey. I knew for a fact that that was a brand new bottle, never before opened.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me, blinking as if he thought he was hulicinating. I'm sure he has passed the point of buzzed where it could be possible.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He set the bottle down and walked over to me, engulfing me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, because I couldn't move my arms to reach his neck, my usual place.

"No, you were right. I am to focased on my job. I do make promises that I don't keep. God knows how lucky I am to have someone like you who put up with it that long." He whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And I did lose you, and I can't even begin to think what would have happened had you not walked through that door just now."

I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair. I was able to loosen one of my arms and play with his hair. He looked at me, and I lost all self control.

Edward kissed me, and I mean, really kissed me, for the first time in months. His tongue begged an entrance to my mouth, which I easily and readily granted. His hands locked on my waist, as mine made their way to hold on tightly to his hair.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me to our bed.

For the first time in four months, we had sex. No scratch that- made love. Cliche, I know, but it was so true.

I loved Edward. I always loved him, and I will always love him. Words cannot say how happy I was to still have him in my life.

"I love you." He whispered in the still of the night.

"I love you, too. So much." I whispered back.

He kissed my forehead. "Please don't ever leave me again." He begged softly.

"I won't." I said and smiled up at him.

"Would like to give me some proof of that?" He asked.

I knew what he was getting at, and I was kind of glad he was getting at it, if that even made since.

I got on top of him and straddled his waist. "Maybe." I said and kissed him.

The next morning I woke up, well, more like afternoon. It was twelve when I woke up, but Edward was still asleep.

I looked on the nightstand and saw my wedding set sitting there idly. I reached over slipped the rings on. I got out of bed, put on some underwear and one of Edward's shirts, and went to make some breakfast, well late lunch.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I leaned into Edward's chest.

"Mm. I love you." He told me, lightly kissing my neck.

"Love you, too." I answered back.

The rest of the month or two went something like that. We would wake up, kiss goodbye, then go to work. Except for Sundays, and the first and last Saturdays of the month- those were his off days. Me, being a writer, I didn't really have to go in an office to work.

I was thankful of that when one morning I got sick. At first, I had figured it was just a bug, then it happened the next day, and the day after that, so I knew something was up. I mentally started counting back to the days of my last period.

We have a problem, Houston. They had too many damn days to count. Not good.

I knew I shouldn't get excited, but I couldn't help it. I went to the store and bought God knows how many pregnancy tests and raced back home.

I took each and every one of them, then waited for what felt like forever to see the results. When they came back I didn't know whether I should sigh in relief or cry. I knew having a baby could be fatal for both me and the baby.

I threw away all but one of the tests away. They all had the same results, anyway. Edward should know I took the test, I just hoped that he wouldn't freak out.

He got home that night while I was cooking dinner, and I knew for a fact that after he gave me a kiss that he would go take a shower. Tonight was no exception. Only this time, he came back, wearing only his slacks, probably half way through undressing when he saw the test.

"Babe, would you like to tell me something?"

I noddded and smiled. "I'm pregnant! At least that's what the six tests I took said."

He smiled and spun me around in his arms.

"Mmm. That's great, baby." He said and gave me a kiss.

We laughed. I don't know why we did, but we did. Soon, to the point that both of us were crying.

"I told you, baby. Someday." Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled. Who knew that someday would be today?

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it. Check out Belonging With Crazy You if you liked this one! Drama, drama, drama! Love y'all! R&R!**

**Yours Truly: LAYN**


End file.
